


Captured

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [27]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Twilight heard a groan escape him as he opened his eyes. He breathed in and flinched, everything smelled like blood, death, and decay. Everything appeared to be darker, more sinister. Twilight looked around in confusion, but his questions were soon answered as he saw the Darks all off to the side sitting in absolute silence. Twilight could feel the tree bark digging into his back and his shoulders ached from being suspended backwards. His wrists burned from the rope restraining him and he could feel his skin being rubbed raw as he tried to struggle.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the Dark series, a small interlude in between parts 1 and 2 of ‘House of Memories’

Twilight heard a groan escape him as he opened his eyes. He breathed in and flinched, everything smelled like blood, death, and decay. Everything appeared to be darker, more sinister. Twilight looked around in confusion, but his questions were soon answered as he saw the Darks all off to the side sitting in absolute silence. Twilight could feel the tree bark digging into his back and his shoulders ached from being suspended backwards. His wrists burned from the rope restraining him and he could feel his skin being rubbed raw as he tried to struggle.   
As he slowly focused on what was happening around him, Twilight heard someone move beside him. He glanced to the side and was able to spot a bit of Shadow’s tunic. So Shadow was here with him. Well, at least he wasn’t alone…but he was stuck with a bunch of evil Darks and a dark who was scared of him. It could be worse, it could be worse.  
“Look who’s awake.”  
Twilight looked back over to the other Darks and saw Eternal looking at him. As Eternal stood and began walking over to the, Twilight could hear Shadow’s clothes rustle as he tensed up. Eternal smirked as he knelt down in front of Twilight who snarled at him.  
“You should have seen the look on Time’s face when he realized you were gone, it was beautiful,” Eternal smirked.  
Twilight refused to give Eternal a reaction.  
“You know, if I had trained you-,” Eternal began, only to have Twilight interrupt him.  
“I would have turned into a broken dog with no opinions of my own.”  
Eternal’s eyes narrow, “Perhaps I could take you off Time’s hands.”  
“That’s funny, if you think you could break me.”  
“I’m always open to a challenge child,” Eternal sneered before standing up and glancing over to Shadow. The man scoffed and walked away.  
Twilight could hear Shadow exhale in relief as Eternal walked away.  
“Welcome back Shadow!” A nasally voice commented. A small child was approaching the two of them and Twilight could sense the fear coming of Shadow. As he looked a the kid more Twilight couldn’t help but compare the child to Wind…granted Wind was his counterpart, but still. The child had a malicious intent in his eyes, but there was something else.  
“You know we never got time to play a game last time you were here Shadow,” the child commented. Twilight thought back to when the others were talking about their Darks and recalled Wind saying that his Darks name was Tempest.  
Tempest pulled out his bow and laughed, “You know, I could always use some target practice…”  
Twilight could hear Shadow’s form stiffen. The child continued, “Come on, it would be a fun little game Link.” Tempest knocked an arrow and pulled the string of the bow back, testing the weapon. Twilight could hear a minuscule whimper escape Shadow and a low growl bubbles up from his throat.   
“What do you want pup?” Tempest sneered.   
Twilight was angered by the name, but this wasn’t about him. “Leave him alone child.”   
Tempest scoffed, “What are you gonna do?”   
“You saw what Savage can do,” Twilight growled lowly, “Wanna see what I can do?” Tempest took a step back and Twilight could see the fear that the boy attempted to hide.  
“I’m not scared of you!” Tempest snarled, “I’m not scared of anyone or anything.”  
Twilight wasn’t fooled by his words however, nor was he stupid. Something had happened between Tempest and Savage, and if Twilight had to guess, it involved a wolf and biting.  
“Tempest, what are you doing?” Stygian asked walking up to the child.  
Tempest squared his shoulders back and tried to appear intimidating, “None of your business Stygian.”  
The older man raised an eye brow and Tempest paled slightly, before he stormed off. Stygian rolled his eyes and locked gazes with Twilight. The farmer refused to falter under his intense glare and eventually Stygian left. Twilight held in a shudder, as he thought about Sky and compared him to Stygian. He could never imagine the kind hearted man that emotionless.  
Twilight heard Shadow sigh in relief as the Darks left them alone. Maybe if Twilight could break out of the ropes, he could escape back to the light world with Shadow. That’s all he could do for now.


End file.
